Rio: Origenes Ocultos
by recinos
Summary: ... me atrevo a decir: "Todos tus amigos se,volveran enemigos, tus enemigos seran amigos; el ser que mas te odia...,te amara, mientras que el que te amaba con anhelo, te deseara verte morir... Un poco de acción y misterio envuelve la vida de Blu... muchos acontecimientos lo harán cambiar por completo... Cambio a Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

Rio: Orígenes Ocultos.

Capitulo1: Protegiendo al enemigo

"...Sé que es extraño, cuando alguien te hace daño, a veces piensas en no perdonarlo, en desear en el peor de los destinos, incluso en verlo muerto. Pero para mí, todo ser necesita del perdón, aprender a amar al enemigo, ponerse en sus zapatos... digo ¡en sus garras!, e imaginar que te ayudara algún día. Pensé luego... lo que a veces pensamos o predecimos e imaginamos, jamás se volverá real. En esta historia, jamás me imagine que después del accidente del avión, salvando al ave que amo... y deshaciéndome de Nigel, no pensé que él me ayudaría a aclarar mi pasado... Un pasado lleno de misterios, de preguntas, de cosas que me cambiaria... para siempre...

... me atrevo a decir: "Todos tus amigos se,volveran enemigos, tus enemigos seran amigos; el ser que mas te odia...,te amara, mientras que el que te amaba con anhelo, te deseara verte morir..."

Esta es mi historia...

EN EL ACCIDENTE...

El avión choco en el corazón de la selva, fue una explosión de gran proporción pero que no daño seriamente la selva ni hubo afectados... no todos.

Hace tres días que deambula una cacatua, desplumada y mal herida, sin fuerzas para seguir pero obligado por el acoso de Mauro y su banda de Titíes. Y en su camino, sus pensamientos se revelaban como sueños.

Nigel-(en su mente) ¡Maldita mi suerte!, hace mucho que contrabando y jamás me sucedió semejante cosa. Mi dueño Marcel ha desaparecido, no sé donde me encuentro... estoy cansado, sufro de frio porque perdí mi plumaje, herido; y lo peor de todo, humillado por esa guacamaya torpe azul, me vengare algún día... sabrá de mi...

Después de tanto caminar, escucho unas voces, no eran humanas, eran de aves. Los miro oculto en unos arbustos, lejos de la mirada de los demás... Reconoció varias voces, y lo que comentaban lo dejo boquiabierto... Veneraban a Blu como un héroe... y de repente, una espatulada rosada lo patea y lo embiste al suelo, rompiéndole la cabeza. A continuación otra ave lo empuja contraminándolo a un árbol y un tercero lo araña con sus garras en el vientre... dejándolo gravemente herido. -miren nada más! -dijo un guacamayo amarillo- ahora nos desquitaremos de lo que nos has hecho durante mucho tiempo!. Nigel por primera vez tenía miedo, pero nunca se humillaba. Su impotencia y su estado lo obligaban a estar firme, esperando su muerte. Todas las aves se lanzaron a atacarlo... cuando una guacamaya azul se interpuso entre Nigel y la bandada de aves sedientas de venganza...

Alto! ¡Que están haciendo!... Grito Blu entre la multitud.

¡Queremos venganza por el daño y el sufrimiento que nos causo esta ave repugnante... ! ¿Por que lo proteges?, el te hizo daño al igual que nosotros.-dijo una de las aves entre la multitud.

Por eso mismo... Sé que les ha hecho mucho daño a ustedes, e incluso a mi y a mi compañera, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que llegar a estos niveles tan bajos y despreciables. No... No estoy dispuesto a ser parte de esto...Dijo Blu seriamente.

¡Pero eso nos sentirá mejor... Además jamás lo perdonaremos... El no merece una oportunidad... ¡Nos volverá a hacer daño! -dijo un guacamayo rojo escarlata.

Lo se... Estoy consciente de eso. Pero todos necesitamos de una segunda oportunidad, para reflexionar... Y cambiar. Además a mi no me importa lo que me haya hecho...-voltea a ver a Nigel por atrás-yo lo perdonare y no guardare rencor hacia ti, Nigel... Dijo Blu soltando una sonrisa y brillando en la luz como un ángel... Un ángel de la guarda... Cegando los ojos de Nigel...

Blu... No necesito de tu ayuda... Blu...¡BLUUU!-soltó un grito Nigel-¡solo fue un sueño!...

Nigel se encuentra recuperándose en el Santuario de aves, sus heridas fueron curadas y el dolor era insoportable... Pero eso no le importaba, por el asombro al recordar que Blu lo perdono a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que él le hizo a su vida. Sus heridas están vendadas, posado en un colchón de una jaula en el área de tratamiento, débil y adolorido. A pesar de su estado no podía estar despierto, perdía la conciencia a causa de las drogas. Las demás aves lo miran con enojo o miedo, ya que algunas ya lo conocían por su trabajo, pero se burlan por la situación en la que se encuentra.

¡El amor es para los débiles! no lo necesito... Nigel luego se acuerda - pero aun así Blu, sabiendo del daño que le ocasione, ya me hubiera matado. No comprendo... Recuerdo pocas cosas de mi vida antigua, hace mucho tiempo, y comparando... no se... Debe de ser loco... o es parte de el...

De repente, una persona de bata blanca y lentes se lo lleva hacia un cuarto donde hacen exámenes, lo sedan y realizan el procedimiento... a lo lejos, un guacamayo de Spix lo mira desde una ventana, y tiempo después lo llevan a un cuarto, sedado. Blu los acompaño y en el lugar, Tulio le revelo su estado...

Blu... Los resultados no son alentadores, se recuperara, pero... Blu emite un chillido de preocupación, queriendo saber lo demás y Tulio con un poco de tristeza sigue su confesión - los daños que sufrió en sus alas... sus heridas... - con frustración sigue - Nigel no volverá a volar... Para siempre... ¡hice lo que pude!, pero no fue lo suficiente. Lo siento. Blu lo golpea con su ala, animándolo, y Tulio lo coge y lo lleva a su hombro - Por perla no te preocupes, su ala se recuperara en un mes... Después los liberaremos - Blu deja escapar un graznido de emoción, pero no deja de pensar en cómo lo tomara Nigel.

Blu regresa al aviario, buscando a perla, encontrando a su princesa dormida en el nido improvisado, sin evitar contemplar la belleza que emana hasta en la mas mínima de las plumas de su cuerpo, pero un leve ruido la obliga a despertar.

Blu! ¿Dónde has estado?

¡Por ahí... Echando un pequeño vistazo al santuario...

¿de verdad? ¡Me alegro por ti! (con desagrado y fingiendo una sonrisa)

Perla, ¿que te pasa? (la rodea con sus alas cuidadosamente, sin lastimar su ala, abrazándola)

No se Blu... Estoy aquí, con el ala rota, encerrada en esta jaula, y lo peor de todo... no sé si volveré a volar de nuevo.

¡No te preocupes! Tulio dice que curaras dentro de un mes o más hasta que tengas las fuerzas para ser libre... en la selva.

¡No confió en este... Fulano Tulio...! Todos los humanos son iguales

No! (... un poco molesto) ¡debes de aprender a confiar en alguien! Es cierto, algunos son malos, nos hacen el mal... pero otros como Tulio y Linda se ofrecen a ayudar desinteresadamente.

¡No me trates de convencer!; aunque has pasado toda tu infancia con un humano, no lograré a asimilar lo que me hicieron en el pasado. ¡Por culpa de ellos yo lo perdí todo!

Perla… (los dos se levantan) te prometo algo: si no sigues confiando en los humanos… tal vez yo te acompañe a cada uno de los tratamientos… si eso implica que me saquen a la fuerza, así que tendrás que confiar en mi para que hagas caso de lo que Tulio desea, que te mejores para liberarnos a la selva…

¡Blu!... (Perla lo abraza con fuerza con su ala rota) ¡Eres el mejor amigo que he conocido!...

Blu se sonroja—¡Descuida!... estaré contigo—luego recalca—Perla, ¿has pensado que harás cuando te liberen a la selva?

—¡lo que más deseo en el mundo es ser libre como era en un principio, sin compromiso, ni reglas, en el refugio más grande para toda las aves… el cielo!—felizmente dice Perla, bailando a sí misma y con melancolía; No así Blu…— ¡Genial! — con tristeza Blu recuerda el momento en que Perla salió volando después que Luis Los liberada de las cadenas que los mantenía unidos, quedando el humillado.

Perla se da cuenta de la tristeza de Blu y se acuerda de lo que le hizo hace cuatro noches… dándole Blu la espalda— Blu… ¡oh lo siento!

¿de que? — le contesta con un tono de nostalgia

… de lo que te hice cuando nos quitamos las cadenas… ¡fue mi culpa! — Empieza a sollozar — no me di cuenta que te había lastimado, mas los insultos… te hice sentir mal y solamente me di cuenta cuando me capturo Nigel… si no hubiera sido por eso…

…Si no hubiera sido por eso, — señala Blu — ¡nunca hubiera conocido al ave más hermosa de todo Rio…! — Blu luego voltea se acerca y fija su mirada a los ojos azul zafiro de Perla — ¡Nunca hubiera aprendido a volar!... ¡nunca hubiera tenido toda esta aventura, a nuestros amigos!... pero lo más importante Perla… es que he desarrollado un sentimiento que jamás me imagine que tendría en mi vida… ¡Perla, me enamore de ti!

Perla se queda sin palabras, pero luego reacciona… — Blu… ¡no se que decirte! — luego Perla empieza a pensar en que decirle…— Blu… solo puedo decirte que…— pero los ojos color ámbar del azul la hipnotizaron y no pudo decir nada… no tuvo el valor para reclamar… simplemente esperar a ver un suceso que cambiaría su vida. Se acercaron el uno al otro, pecho contra pecho, sus ojos y su respiración se encontraron, y luego solo para ver que su ángel bajo por un beso, un beso que la lleno de puro éxtasis, algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida, cada minuto era una eternidad para ella… cuando separaron sus picos, sentían como si un calor los envolvió por completo… luego Perla, mirando a Blu fijamente le confiesa… — Blu… ¡te amo!, ¡Jamás he sentido algo asi por alguien!

¡Yo tampoco! Perla, pero lo que se es que este sentimiento que tengo por ti no cambiara para siempre… ¡quiero pertenecerte!, ¡ser tu esclavo!

… pero con una condición — le tocaba su turno a Perla, en un profundo abrazo que Blu la mantenía junto a el.

¿Cuál es? — indagó

… que serás siempre mi mascota para toda la vida, mi hermoso Blu… —dicho y hecho, volvieron a sus sueños, en un beso tan apasionante, que ninguna fuerza sobrenatural los separaría, juntos llegaron a su nido de amor, al lugar donde su amor renacería… Blu y Perla, dos aves con vidas opuestas, vencidos por el amor. Esta noche seria inmemoriable para los dos, ya que hicieron el amor, sellando con un poco de lujuria y emoción, este amor que jamás seria derrumbado por el resto de sus vidas.

Pero no muy lejos… en el cuarto de control del hábitat en que se encontraban los dos tortolos, Una cacatua los miraba, no con odio… sino que con nostalgia y tristeza, como reviviendo algo en su mente que tuvo hace mucho tiempo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Reflexiones.**

Nigel despierta del sueño obligado del sedante, se da cuenta que ya es noche, a solas, sin nadie que lo acompañe. Su mente es más activa que de cualquier otra ave, al igual que Blu, ya que fueron antes mascotas de humanos.

Luego, por curiosidad, abre su jaula y en la poca luz, toma las anotaciones de Tulio del estado de la cacatúa, que estaban justo a la par de su celda improvisada, quedando perplejo con la situación en la que se encuentra, las ideas y sentimientos en su mente se revuelven como los huevos batidos en un plato, buscando la manera de explicar del porque el destino lo ha llevado a tales situaciones…

¡QUEEE! ¡no es posible! ¡no volveré a volar! Pero como… — dice Nigel sorprendido y a la vez triste — …No, ¡cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte… pero no esto! —empieza a llorar — ¡Porqué!

Grandes confusiones es su mente surgian, ya no sabia que hacer, solo en morir... Dibago a lo largo de la clinica, observando a las aves heridas... mientras con su mente discute freneticamente, dudas surgen... y pocas respuestas llegan.

_Mis peores temores han llegado. Este es mi destino... El infierno en vida. ¡Ironicamente tendria que pasar algun dia! . pero vencido por un pajarraco debilucho jamas me lo esperaba. ¿Que es lo que realmente lo motivo, para arriesgar su vida? ¿Y perdonarme, sin rencor? No es lastima... Lo juro por Dios que no fue por eso... creo que jamas lo entendere..._

Caminando a oscuras en la clinica y sin darse cuenta; sus patas lo guían a un cuarto, un cuarto lleno de monitores y equipo de monitoreo, todo esto enfocado a otro cuarto separado por un cristal.

¿Pero para que es todo este equipo? - se preguntó - que rayos cuidan...

Sube a la mesa... Y accidentalmente toca un boton, reproduciendo un video hecho hace mucho... de una pareja de guacamayos spix participando en el.

¿Quienes seran ellos...? espera... ¿Ellos no son?... ¡Blu!, ¡Perla!... - Nigel queda asombrado de todas las escenas del video, desde el ataque de Perla, hasta el intento de homicidio hacia Blu por tratar de darle un beso.

¡Valla que relación!, no me encantaria ser el... ¡Guauuu! que embestida de ella! ¡Seguro a Blu le ha de haber dolido! - despues... - ¡Dios!, ¡Ella es una chica dificil!... pero se nota que le agrado mucho cuando la abrazo despues de caer de la rama!...

Nigel disfruto el video como un niño mirando caricaturas; pero luego crecio mas la curiosidad, diviso la vista de los monitores de las camaras del habitat artificial; que para su sorpresa... Blu y Perla tenian una conversacion privada en su nido... escucho todo lo que la joven pareja discutian..., Observo el amor emanado de ellos, la lujuria... Todo esto lo llevo a enfrentarse con su mente, una lucha constante por hallar respuestas...

…_Hay cosas que no quiero recordar, cosas que causaron mucho dolor a lo largo de mi vida, dolor que afecto a unos, repudio y odio a otros… tal parece que estos chicos descubrieron algo valioso en esta vida… seria una lástima si esto terminara de la peor manera…—_Pensó dentro de su mente — _¡Pero qué estoy diciendo…! ¿Preocupándome de ellos?... Pero debería de hacerlo, he pasado por esos momentos tan mágicos; ¡Cómo quisiera regresar a esos viejos momentos!..._

Luego se sale de su trance, al darse cuenta de la hora; abandona el cuarto de control y sigilosamente como una sombra logra evadir al guardia y regresa a salvo a su colchón de su jaula, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto más tarde…

Blu empieza a tener sueños, dormido se mueve de un lado a otro, y dentro de su mente, una interpretación que su subconsciente genera, mucho alboroto y reflejos en el mismo…

_Cuatro guacamayos de Spix volaban en el crepúsculo de Rio, evitando ser vistos y llamar la atención, dos machos, una hembra y un recién nacido macho que acaba de nacer, teniendo una conversación nada alentadora…_

—_Russell… no creo que debamos hacer esto… busquemos otra manera._

—_No existe otra salida… nuestras vidas y el de nuestro hijo corre peligro si seguimos aquí._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo tenemos que alejarnos de la ciudadela?_

—_Lo necesario Manuela… hasta que se calme este conflicto, además… no dejare que mi hijo Alessandro viva en medio de este conflicto_

—_¡Russell… Manuela…! Ya llegamos. En este sector de la selva no nos encontraran estaremos a salvo por un tiempo…_

—_Nigel, gracias… pero nuestros planes son otros… _

—_¿Qué estan diciendo…? ¿A que se refieren?_

—_Nosotros iremos a la ciudadela a resolver estos problemas… tú cuidarás a nuestro hijo, eres nuestro mejor amigo, el mejor de todos. No te preocupes, te llamaremos cuando terminemos… solo unos cuantos días…_

—_Saben que pueden confiar en mi… no se preocupen, su hijo estará a salvo._

_Los padres emprenden vuelo, alejándose de su hijo bajo la custodia de Nigel, en una noche oscura y siniestra…_

¡Noooo! — Blu despierta asustado y sollozando de lo que acaba de soñar.

¡Blu...! ¿Que esta pasando? — Perla despierta preocupada.

Nada... no es nada...—Blu Responde

¿Cómo que nada…? ¡estabas gritando y escapaste a llorar!; cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó?

No es nada… solo es un mal sueño… no te preocupes — responde Blu — a veces pasa por ver mucha televisión…

Tebe… que?... ¿qué es eso?... —le pregunta perla directamente.

Te lo explicare luego… porque no regresas a dormir; quedaré un rato despierto…

¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? — Perla le vuelve a preguntar con mucho cansancio.

… estoy bien, no te preocupes; además lamento haberte despertado… — se disculpa Blu.

No te preocupes… oh!.. Aahh!... que duermas bien…

Gracias… descansa. — Con un poco de cansancio le responde Blu a su pareja.

Para no preocupar a perla… Blu no le contó nada acerca del sueño que tuvo… todo lo tomo con simple naturaleza; pero que en su fondo sentía miedo a volver a dormir y tener de vuelta la experiencia. Lo que si lo deja en duda es el sueño propio… aves que nunca había visto, jamás los conoció… pero algunas cosas lo dejaron en shock…

…_Jamas había visto esas aves… se parecen a mi y a Perla, pero que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien sean… lo que si me dio miedo es soñar con el nombre de Nigel… lo nombraron así a uno de ellos… tal vez sea por la mala experiencia que tuvimos en el accidente o que mi mente está jugando conmigo… — _Así Blu en su mente analizaba con cabeza fría la experiencia que tuvo, luego sale fuera del nido improvisado… y se sorprende al ver la puerta abierta… — Ha de ser que Tulio la dejó abierta por el calor que hace… ¡es terrible!; sin importar la experiencia que tuvo… — Luego… — Necesito algo de agua, veré que encuentro cerca de la clínica para no ir a la cocina…

Blu sale del Hábitat volando… para su sorpresa Silvio, el guardia que los vigila… estaba dormido con la boca abierta en el escritorio, la cual le da mucha incredulidad — ¡Vaya si que nos cuida… que ni se dio cuenta que estoy aquí por mis aleteos! — Luego sobrevuela en la sala de tratamiento, esta oscuro pero la luz de la luna le ayuda a mirar su camino… luego se encuentra un recipiente con agua y bebe un poco de ella… pero luego una sombra lo asusta a muerte… respondiendo de una forma amenazadora… — …Quiquiqui… ¡quien está ahí! ¡Muéstrate quien quiera que sea! — le responde así Blu a la misteriosa sombra que está justo en la ventana; no le responde a su pregunta… pero el claro de la luna va descubriendo poco a poco la identidad de la criatura, para lo cual se sorprende y a la vez se aterroriza de quien se trataba…

—¡… Nigel…!—

Nigel, de manera nostálgica observa lo que hay afuera de la ventana, percatándose de la inesperada visita; pero sin despegar la mirada hacia afuera…

— ¿Nini..nigel…?— con miedo de ser atacado, Blu se acerca lentamente…— ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?... si quieres llamo a Tulio para ver si no estas…

— ¡estoy bien… no te preocupes! — señala Nigel a Blu — además solo necesito estar a solas… ¡entiendes!

— ¡siii… por supuesto…!— responde alto temeroso

—¿Qué haces aquí despierto?... ¿no deberías estar cuidando de tu pollita?

—No puedo dormir, me dio sed y decidi tomar algo de agua… pero tú me asustastes.

—¡perdona si lo hice…! Porque eso no es nada comparado con algunas criaturas que he tenido en mi poder… sintiendo pánico con mi sola presencia… ¿me entiendes?

—¡Oh sí, por supuesto!— responde Blu de manera nerviosa.— además deberías tu de descansar… debes de recuperarte del accidente…

— ¡Recuperarme!... ¡No volveré a volar otra vez!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes— pregunta Blu.

— ¡es ironico!... sé leer y escribir y me di cuenta en el cuadro clínico que está a la par de mi jaula… — responde de manera sarcástica Nigel a Blu —… además, deberías de estar felíz y aliviado que no tienes un peligro… aun…

—¿a qué te refieres?

—¿no entiendes?... estamos aquí, solos no hay humanos quien puedan defenderte… ahora mismo te mataría si yo quisiera… pero no tengo las fuerzas ni las condiciones suficientes lo que me deja de desventaja…—señala Nigel—… ahora tienes la oportunidad idónea para deshacerte de mi, de tu verdugo y el de Rio de una sola vez por todas…

—¡No lo pienso hacer!—Blu algo molesto

—¿porqué?... además no me hubieras salvado… me hubieras dejado morir… ¡tu no me perdonarías de lo que le hice a tu Noviecita!—de forma burlesca menciona Nigel

—… porque no soy tu… ¡Yo soy el responsable que quedes inválido de por vida!... además por ese remordimiento y culpa que siento me vi obligado a rescatarte y traerte aquí. ¡No me importa si me odias tanto o me desees muerto!, ¡o que Perla y Rio de Janeiro entero desean tanto tu muerte como forma de pago de muchas deudas!... —Grita Blu y se va acercando lentamente a estar frente a frente de Nigel sin ningun temor, lleno de valor y arriesgando su vida— Yo no soy de ese tipo de especie… yo sé perdonar al que lo necesita… y además—recalca—… siento que tu no naciste así de malvado… sino que algo, pero estoy seguro que algo de tu vida te hizo cambiar de esa manera… deberías de reflexionar de la oportunidad que te di… ¡y lo la desperdicies!...

De esta manera, Blu abandona el lugar donde se encontró a Nigel volando camino al Hábitat artificial… dejando a Nigel profundamente impactado y a la vez emocionado del valor que tuvo de hablar de esa manera… dejándolo reflexionar mirando por la ventana el paisaje a la luz de la luna…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Visitas**

... Han pasado tres meses desde el accidente, Perla y Blu se recuperaron despues de un mes y volvieron a la selva, protegidos en un sector conocido como "Santuario para aves Blu", durante todo este tiempo Linda y Tulio se casaron, adoptando a Fernando, Rio estaba en paz, alegría y prosperidad... exepto un ave en la Clinica de Tulio...

Nigel observaba como las aves se recuperaban, dia tras dia, la depresión lo agobia, todos se burlan de él y de su estado; se recupero por completo, pero los humanos no lo trataban como las otras aves, sino como algo rabioso y peligroso, ya que conocen su historial y sus acciones... era la muerte en vida.

- _"me siento solo, por primera vez en mi vida; estoy sintiendo lo que sienten los demas, no valgo nada sin volar, encerrado en una fria jaula olvidado por algunos y de burla por los demás... ya no hay futuro para mi... " _

Sumido en la depresión luego responde... - A todos no les importo... ni siquiera a los humanos. Me he recuperado, tengo de vuelta todas mis plumas... Porqué no ir lejos de aquí... pero no puedo volar.

¡...porque no te tiras de un acantilado y dejas de existir! - Responde una voz femenina

-¡quien dijo eso!-Nigel voltea a mirar hacia la ventana, y se da cuenta que era Perla y Blu - ... aahh... son ustedes... si vienen a hacerme la vida imposible, les recuerdo que no tengo los animos para...

- ¡Haayy... te heriremos los sentimientos! ¡ahora te has vuelto sentimental! - responde Perla -

- Perla, no lo molestes, ya tuvo suficiente como para atormentarlo mas - iinterrumpe Blu -

- Blu... ¿no recuerdas que nos hizo daño a todos y en especial a mi?... ¡Me rompio el ala! -

-siempre lo recuerdo... pero a diferencia de ti te has mejorado y has vuelto a volar... mientras que el jamas lo hara -

El comentario de Blu hizo enojar a Perla... y deprimio mas a Nigel, empeorando la situacion...

- ¡me voy Blu! -

- ¿A donde vas? -

- al club de samba... a divertirme y despejar de mi mente un rato -

- Despejar de que -

- De que estuve aqui, en esta "prision" de aves en la que estuve encerrada...

Dicho y hecho... Perla salio volando perdiendose en el cielo azul y dejando a Blu en la clinica. Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos aves... y luego Nigel decide romperlo...

—Oye... hace calor en la selva.. ¿no te parece?

—.. ooh... si claro. A cambio... ¿como estas?...

—¡Como piensas que estoy!, Estoy mejor que nunca...

A lo que Blu Responde... — ¿Estas seguro?

—¿seguro?, ¿no te has dado cuenta todavia de mi situacion?, estoy aqui, desde hace tres meses en esta clinica, he visto ir y venir aves heridas y recuperadas, sin poder volar y...

— oye no es para tanto... no eres el unico con problemas...

— ¿a que te refieres?... tu no tienes problemas como los mios,..

Otro silencio llega de vuelta... hasta que Nigel decide hablar en serio con Blu...

—Blu... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Blu accede su peticion moviendo la cabeza en respuesta de afirmación...

— Te he observado detenidamente... eres alguien que ha pasado toda su vida con una humana... sin saber volar, solo... asi que, ¿como te sientes ahora que estas libre en la selva? debes de estar feliz...

Blu lo mira con algo de tristeza, a lo que Nigel responde... —¡ay Dios...! oye... si no quieres no te preocupes, si te ofendi...

Blu lo interrumpe repentinamente, a lo que responde...

— Desde que estoy en la selva.. bueno,hace tres meses, me ha costado mucho adaptarme, casi imposible, todas las aves me tratan como un fenomeno cuando hablo o me comporto como los humanos incluso Perla... se ha comportado muy extraña desde que salimos... a veces se aleja por horas... no le gusta que la acompañe, incluso en el club de samba se adistancia de mi... como si tuviera pena de mi...

Nigel responde...— ¡como es eso!... ¡no les importo que los hayas salvado cuando los secuestré!... son unos desagradecidos... es cierto lo que dicen...

—Que es lo que dicen...

— Que las aves de Rio no les importa un comino de las preocupaciones que tengan... incluso Perla... ella es peor...

—¡oye no la ofendas!

—con solo ver como te trato hace unos segundos dice mucho que hablar... ¿no es cierto?

—...uhhh... bueno... ¡si!

—entonces preguntate... ¿porque se comporta de esa manera aun cuando se entregaron esa noche hace tres meses...?

Nigel se descuido hablando algo que no convenia decirlo, entonces Blu reacciona...

—¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¡Nos estuvistes espiando!

—Bueno... solo pase por ahi... y me descuide

—No debistes...

—Bueno... el punto es... ¿Lo has vuelto a hacer desde que salieron a la selva?

A lo que Blu responde — ...Bueno... ¡No!

—¿Quieres que te de un consejo de ave a ave?

—¿Cual es ese consejo?

—Blu... soy una Cacatua algo mayor...y puedo apostar... y ganaria por cierto... que Perla te esta ocultando algo...

—¡Perla jamas haria eso!...

Pero los pensamientos de Blu hicieron que se detuviera el tiempo, haciendo recordar algunos momentos... hace tres meses.

Flashback...

_La noche en el habitad junto con Perla, aquella noche tan especial... no era lo que todos pensaban..._

_Los cuerpos de Blu y Perla estaban en un contacto muy intimo, Perla jadeaba de placer, Blu disfrutaba cada momento perdiendo su inocencia en su primera vez; pero luego Perla se ruboriza y trata de apartarlo... hasta que un fuerte empujon obligo a Blu desistir de su labor..._

—_¡Perla! ¿que es lo que te pasa?_

—_No puedo seguir…_

—_¿porque no?_

—_Porque… me __siento__ cansada… es todo._

—_Perla, ¿te sientes mal?_

—_¡No, no es nada__!... __porque no tratamos de descansar, ha sido un dia muy largo._

—_Esta bien Perla… como tu digas._

_Dicho y hecho, Blu y Perla se disponen a dormir solamente que Blu, con un poco de frustración queda pensativo, sin explicarse que paso en aquella noche tan hermosa…._

Termina Flashback…

—Tierra llamando Blu… Responda…_— _Nigel trata de traerlo del mundo de los pensamientos a la realidad, en la cual surge efecto.

—¿Que pasa?

—Parecias como si te hubieras perdido en Marte o algo así, estas bien…

—¡Si, estoy bien!_ —_con un tono de preocupacion _—…_Bueno; es hora que me retire, mis amigos me han de estar esperando, no puedo retrasarme

—No te preocupes, no te quitare mas tiempo… fue un placer haber hablado con el ave que arruino mi vida…

—¡Bien! _—_algo nervioso_—_nos volveremos a ver pronto… te lo aseguro.

Blu se retira de la clinica saliendo de la ventana donde entró, mientras que Nigel en sus pensamientos se refugia…

—_¡Pobre ave__!__, ¿lo habré asustado? Soy muy terco para hablar… ¡tengo que medir mi forma de hablar__! __Pero es un ave muy joven y no ha vivido todavia lo que es el dolor… se nota que jamas sintio odio alguno con nadie… pero muy pronto lo averiguará._


	4. Chapter 4

Blu sobrevolaba el cielo a la entrada del crepúsculo, con la misión de encontrar a Perla en el club de samba de Nico y Pedro; mientras llegaba, su mente no lo dejaba en paz con lo discutido con Nigel y lo ocurrido en los últimos meses...

_"... No debería confiar en el, nos ha hecho mucho daño a Perla y a mi; pero sus palabras fueron tan sinceras y fue tan serio que incluso he llegado a pensar que dice lo correcto. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿ y si Perla en verdad me esta viendo la cara de imbécil? No lo creo, se que ella no me haría algo así porque nos amamos... y nada nos separara. ."  
_  
Llegando al club, encuentra en la entrada a sus tres mejores amigos charlando el uno al otro...  
— ¡Chicos!, ¡como están!— les grita Blu  
—¡BLU!— los tres se sorprenden inmediatamente de su presencia...  
—¿ Pasa algo que deba saber?  
—¡nahh! ¡no es para tanto! — responde Pedro  
—porque no nos cuentas... ¡como has estado! —responde Nico  
—¡Bien!... es decir... no se...  
— ¿Pasa algo?— le pregunta Rafael con un tono de curiosidad  
—Pues... sí... de casualidad...¿no han visto a Perla?  
— ¡NO!— los tres lo niegan al mismo tiempo— Perla estuvo aqui hace un tiempo y luego se fue a casa... ¿no te dijo nada?— le dice Rafael con un tono burlesco  
— Ella me dijo que iría al club a desahogarse... por la discucion que tuvimos...  
—¿Que discusión? —luego Rafael vuelve con Nico y Pedro— Chicos... si quieren vuelvan al club a hacer lo que estaban haciendo— les guiña un ojo y el par hace caso— ¡oh si! ¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... Nos vemos al rato Blu...  
—¡Por supuesto chicos!  
Entonces Rafael queda a solas con Blu, y este habla primero...  
—Rafael... Quiero que seas sincero a lo que te voy a preguntar.  
—¡Lánzala!  
—Pues veras... ¿ Cuales son las opiniones de las aves acerca de mi?  
— no se como decírtelo  
—Dímelo como tu quieras  
—Aaahhh... Te lo diré; todos dicen que eres un héroe...  
— Eso esta bien...  
—Sin embargo... Dicen que solo es puro milagro, que no creían por lo que eres  
—¿Y que es lo que soy? — en un tono serio  
—No querrás saberlo...  
—¡Solo dímelo y ya...  
Se genera unos minutos de silencio, luego con valor, Rafael le confiesa la verdad a su pregunta.  
—Mira Blu... Te califican como un débil nerdo, cobarde y mimado como mascota, que comparado a Perla... Dicen que no eres lo suficiente ave para estar con ella.

A lo que Blu responde alterado — ¡Son unos desagradecidos quienes opinan de esa manera!; no les basta solamente porque soy una... un compañero... de un humano e inventan y se burlan de mi

— No lo veas de esa manera, piensa en todas las aves que están agradecidas por tu acción heroica en el avión...

—¡Eso fue suerte!... no porque sentía pánico al saber que otra vez me secuestrarían y me venderían...

— ¿Y eso te lo dijo tu corazón?...

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

— A que si en ese momento, tu corazón te había ordenado salvar a todas las aves, y en especial a tu princesa azul?

— Si... Gracias a ella aprendí a volar.

— ¿Y entonces, porqué te preocupas tanto? —dijo sarcásticamente Rafael

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Confía en ella; y no hagas caso a lo que hablan los chismosos que andan por ahí atormentando a cuanta aves vean...

Luego hubo unos segundos de silencio, Rafael estaba serio, y Blu captó ese estado de ánimo tan repentino en él...

—Creo que tienes razón—Blu pone una cara de alegría fingida y nerviosa en su rostro—creo que me estoy preocupando tanto que no me he dado cuenta que me estaba afectando a mi y a mis amigos

—¡Eso me gusta escuchar de un ave tan sabia como tu!

—¡Para que están los amigos!— menciona Rafael cruzando sus alas

—Creo que iré a mi nido y esperare a que Perla regrese... ya que estoy muy agotado de este largo día...—se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo

—ahora... ve a casa y relájate... mañana será un buen dia...

Blu rompe el abrazo y se dispone a despegar... Pero la curiosidad lo venció...

—A propósito Rafael... Los he visto a ustedes tres de una manera extraña conmigo... ¿Pasa algo que deba saber?

—Eeee... ¡No!, simplemente tuvimos un dia muy agitado y teníamos cosas pendientes que hacer... ya sabes, como toda ave con responsabilidades de familia... —se expresa de una forma miedosa y torpe

—Si quieren les ayudo en algo...

—No es necesaria tu ayuda... Simplemente es de familia y se queda en familia...

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Ellos no tienen mayores problemas como yo...—de una manera nerviosa que trataba de disimular sin levantar sospechas—¡Deja de preocuparte y ve a casa! Mañana seguiremos hablando.

—¡Vale!—dicho y hecho, Blu le da la espalda a Rafael y despega rumbo a su nido

Rafael lo mira hasta perderse, entonces de la nada Nico y Pedro se le acercaron y se quedaron a la par del tucán, observando el cielo...

—Rafael...¡que estamos haciendo!, ¡no me agrada engañar a mi amigo! ¡Nos odiara si se entera...!—rompe el silencio Pedro con un tono de tristeza en su voz

—¡No se debe de enterar...!

—¿Pero por qué Rafi...?—pregunta Nico

—... Porque debe descubrirlo el mismo...—responde con un poco de frialdad—¿Le avisaron de su llegada?

—No

—¿Y porque no?

—Porque estaban muy acaramelados el uno al otro... Como una pareja perfecta, si los interrumpíamos, el problema se volvería problemón!—responde a su pregunta Pedro

—Creo que ella esta haciendo un grave error...

Blu regresa al hueco de su árbol, ya era noche casi no se podía ver el camino.

Aterrizo en una rama del arbol en que vivía junto con Perla y se acerco a la entrada del hueco.

—¿Perla?—susurro su nombre—¿Perla, estas aquí?—entro al hueco... no encontrando a nadie

—¿que te habrás hecho Perla?—se preguntó

Luego sale del hueco... había luna, por lo que se distingia el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, luego, encuentra un espacio hecho entre el tronco y varias ramas, y se sentó en ellas; ¡podia incluso dormir en el espacio!

—Esperare a Perla afuera, y me tendra que dar algunas explicaciones... Si es necesario pasar una vigilia afuera—penso en voz alta.

Pasaron las horas y Blu empezo a sentir como el sueño lo estaba venciendo, mantuvo resistencia, pero el cansancio era grande, y lentamente cerro lo ojos...

... Entrando al mundo de los sueños...

_...Un grupo de aves azules estaban reunidos en un salon grande, parecido a un hospital cuartel custodiada por aves azules con armaduras, entre ellos estaban una pareja con su hijo dormido en sus brazos y su acompañante haciendole compañia. Luego El guacamayo grande se acerca y le pidio al padre de la criatura hablar a solas; el aceptó y se alejaron del grupo. Se querian acercar los guardias, pero el padre de la criatura se los nego con solo una mirada; ya estando a solas inicia la conversacion..._

—_¿Porqué quieres hacer esto? ¿Crees qe es lo correcto?_

—_Es por el bien de nuestro hijo, de nosotros tambien, por si en algun momento...—Frunce el ceño— le pase algo._

— _Russel Russel... Siempre de desconfiado, juro por nuestros antepasados que los cuidare y jamas nos separaremos..._

—_Nigel, no lances promesas que no podras cubrir solo, siempre te he tenido confianza, jamas me has decepcionado, te has vuelto hasta en el padrino de mi hijo... ¡Como podre pagarte!_

—_siendo siempre amigos... Por siempre—se dieron un abrazo de amigo...y el bebé lo mira y oye curioso..._

—_sera igual a su padre— menciona la madre—fuerte, valiente..._

—_Inteligente y atrevida como tu— se acerca por la espalda y le da un beso en la cabeza y ambos observando a su lindo tesoro._

—_¿De que hablaron?_

—_Solo aclarando algunas inquietudes... Tu ya sabes mi amor_

—_Todo es por el bien de nuestro hijo, mi joya Manuela_

—_Y tu siempre de romantico, mi Russell _

_Dicho esto los dos se besan apasionadamente, abrazando los dos a su hijo en sus alas... Una familia ejemplo._

—_Es hora Russell— se acerca Nigel a la pareja interrumpiendo su momento romantico..._

—_Tan pronto— se queja Russell_

—_Sera para despues—manifiesta Manuela_

_Su hijo solamente esboza y juega con sus garras y sus alas, llamando la atencion a todos los espectadores._

_Se levantan y se dirigen a un cuarto Laboratorio, tocan la puerta y una guacamaya vieja abre la puerta..._

—_Kommandant Russell! Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen (¡Comandante Russell! __Es un placer conocerlo!)_

—_Wir sind bereit für das Verfahren (Estamos listos para el procedimiento)_

—_Setzen Sie das Kind in der Krippe, ich warne Sie, dass dieses Verfahren wird schmerzhaft für Ihr Kind, aber in Ordnung sein wird. __Hast du die Zeichnung Vorlage? (Pongan al niño en esa camita, les advierto que este procedimiento sera doloroso para su niño, pero estara bien. ¿Trajeron la plantilla del dibujo?)_

—_Klar natürlich!(¡Claro por supuesto!)_

_Russell entrega una tarjeta de memoria a la doctora, mientras Manuela pone al niño en la cama, luego lo ata de patas y alas, dejandolo en posicion tendida hacia arriba. La doctora ingresa la tarjeta a la computadora y este muestra la imagen de dos plumas azules inclinadas y juntas, ingresa comandos de programacion y la maquina queda para proceder con un solo botón._

—_Ein mehr ... Wo wollen sie die Marke? (Un detalle más... ¿donde quieren la marca?)_

— _In seinen Oberkörper rechten Seite des Bauches. (En su torso derecho, al lado de su abdomen.) — Russell le indica a Manuela señalar el lugar exacto._

_La doctora toma las coordenadas y la maquina esta verde para empezar..._

—_Wir sind bereit, Sollen wir? __(Estamos listos, ¿verdad?)_

—_Sure, go ahead. (por supuesto, comenzemos)_

_La Doctora oprime un boton y del techo sale dos brazos mecanicos. Uno de ellos saca una especie de maquina de afeitar, baja en la pocision programada y arranca las plumas recien formadas del niño, llorando amargadamente._

_Su madre no aguanta y rompe en llanto por el sufrimiento de su hijo, apoyandose en Russell._

_Termina el Brazo, sube y empieza a bajar otro, este tenia una especie de cañon lazer, se posiciona y dispara una luz azul brillante, comenzo a dejar una especie de tatuaje, pero el dolor era insoportable para el niño..._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

— ¡NOOOO! — despierta y grita alocadamente de su sueño — ¡No!¡No! ¡N...! — luego se da cuenta que era de madrugada, estaba jadeando, ya que su respiracion se torno dificil, un escalofrio invadió hasta el fondo de su alma, y muchas interrogantes dentro de su cabeza empezaban a surgir hasta que le provocó un buen dolor de cabeza...

—¡Qué me está pasando! — se preguntó mientras recuperaba la respiración — ¿¡Porqué tengo estas clases de sueños!?... ¡No logro comprender!... ¡Ni siquiera sé si son reales!.

Luego, sus nervios empezaron a relajarse, todo el cuerpo de Blu volvió a la normalidad; y después de varios minutos de haberse recuperado, se levantó y siligosamente emprendió vuelo bajo el manto negro de la noche.

"_Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza... Es cierto que jamás conocí a mis padres... Pero de tener esta clase de sueños me preocupa en lo absoluto... Creo que ire a darme un poco de agua y refrescarme... Y tratare de estar tranquilo... Relájate Blu... ¡Es solo un sueño! ¡Nada mas!" — Pensó Blu dentro de su mente._

Voló zurcando los cielos oscuros, sin ningún alma a la redonda; sólamente él, y su objetivo era encontrar un riachuelo o una laguna donde obtener agua.,La luna estaba con todo su potencial iluminando la bóveda celeste, facilitando su búsqueda. Encuentra un pequeño lago no tan lejos de su hogar, aterriza pero antes verifica si no hay algún otro depredador a la redonda, pero la selva estaba mas sola que un desierto.

Se estaciona a la orilla del lago, y lentamente sumerge sus patas en el agua, sintiendo lo helada que estaba —¡Dios! ¡Está helada!... Pero tampoco encontraría una ducha caliente en medio de la selva — Murmura Blu. Luego, lentamente iba sumergiendose lentamente en el lago, hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, y procedio luego a refrescar su cuerpo.

—¡Vaya, se siente relajante a estas horas de la madrugada! — De repente, en su acto de limpieza, pasó su ala tocando su pecho en forma de masaje y luego a su abdomen; pero al llegar allí, siente una zona que le faltaba plumas, se sorprende y examina el área, encontrandose con una sorpresa muy impresionante...

—¡Pero Qué demonios...! —grita en protesta —No es posible, tengo que asegurarme que no es una ilusión.

En su dorso derecho, habia una zona que no crecía plumas, solo lo cubria pequeños plumones, se los arranco y, auque no le dolio, pero dejo al descubierto algo interesante: Un tatuaje, de dos plumas azules, una mas oscura que la otra, inclinadas y enlazadas una con otra, por lo que se veía, en esa zona nunca creció pluma alguna.

—¡Es imposible!... Pero como ocurrió eso... — con mucho miedo, y alterado, luego se relaja un poco... — Piensa Blu... Esta marca no se hace de la nada, parece ser que no fue hecha en frio... Sino como que fue... Cauterizada... ¡Pero como nunca me di cuenta antes!... — dentro de su mente empezó a meditar... Y sacó conclusiones a sus preguntas... —... Linda siempre me ha bañado y ha cepillado mis plumas, nunca me lave solo, y cuando estuve mis primeros dias en la selva, jamas me lave tan detenidamente como en estos momentos...—

Salió del lago, quitándose el agua de encima, y despues de estar seco; volo hacia una rama de un arbol alto, y de ahí observo su marca de su dorso, pensando y surcando su mente... Hasta que se sorprendio habriendo sus ojos en señal de sorpresa...

—¡No es posible! Es la misna zona como en mis... ¡Sueños!... — otros minutos de silencio lleno el lugar, y luego siguio sacando ideas y conclusiones... — ... Entonces quiere decir que yo... ¡Soy el bebé!— grito de sorpresa— pero entonces... Los que me acompañaban eran mis... — dejando caer una lagrima — ...mis padres.

Paso un momento liberando su tristeza, pero se recuperó y siguió reflexionando... — Pero entonces... Y Nigel?; el es, en mis sueños, un guacamayo spix, pero jamas seria igual a este... Tal vez sea otro Nigel, por lo menos no es igual como esa cacatua...— Bromeó en voz alta. — esto es confuso... en mis sueños, estaba dentro de un laboratorio; pero no era de humanos, ni habían otras aves, solamente habían spix, con trajes extraños, hablando un idioma nada común... La única manera es... —tragando un bulto de saliva — preguntar a Nigel si en verdad es de mi sueños o no... O por lo menos me ayude a explicar estos fenómenos que ocurren... Y tiene que ser ahora.

Blu vuelve a prender vuelo y su nuevo destino es el Centro de conservación Ambiental, ya muy de madrugada. El frio penetra sus plumas, el sereno empieza a surgir... Pero Blu ya olvidó algo pendiente... Buscar a Perla, pero por lo mismo, para el es mas importante resolver dudas.

Llega al Centro, busca una entrada, y para su suerte, encuentra una ventana abierta a la mitad, ingresa y busca en la clínica... Sin encontrar su objetivo.

— ¿Buscas algo? — una voz se escuchó entre el silencio de la clinica. Blu fue hacia la fuente, y era una guacamaya roja vendada del pecho y de un ala.

— De casualidad, sí, ¿No ha visto a una cacatúa herida por aquí?

— Te refieres... A una que no puede volar?

— Sí... A esa misma.

— Se ha ido

— ¿Pero cómo se ha ido...? No puede valerse a sí mismo... — Luego Blu notó que ocultaba algo o un detalle de lo ocurrido. — ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

— Te lo diré pero tienes que creerme a cualquier costa... ¿Entendido?

— Soy todo oídos.

— Bueno... Cuando estaban cerrando la clínica, la cacatúa veía por la ventana, todos estaban dormidos, el no se daría cuenta que yo lo estuve observando... Cuando de repente... Llegaron.

—¿Quiénes?, ¿Algún contrabandista? ¿Un depredador?

—No

— Y entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

Tragó saliva y siguió. —... Era un grupo de aves, completamente azules, como entre cuatro, si no me equivoco, eran igualitos a ti...

— ¿A mí? — Quedando sorprendido.

—¡Sí!, se acercaron a donde estaba él, uno de ellos parecía el líder, ya que se adelantó y habló con él.

— ¿Y de qué hablaron?

— No alcancé a escuchar, pero si una frase... "La hora de tu juicio ha llegado, tu pena ha terminado". Después uno de ellos cargó a la cacatúa y se fueron volando, abriendo una ventana y la cerraron, justo enfrente de esa mesa... — señalando el lugar de los hechos.

—¿Y no hizo nada para defenderse? — Preguntó con asombro.

— No, ni siquiera luchó, es como si ya los conocía, siendo él una de las aves más peligrosas de Rio; según lo que me han contado.

Eso pone a Blu en duda. Luego la guacamaya roja abrió los ojos tanto por la admiración, y de curiosidad, le hizo unas preguntas…

— Oye… ¿Acaso no eres el ave que salvó a todos de los contrabandistas?... ¿No es tu nombre… Blu?

—El mismo de siempre — con algo de orgullo en sus palabra — Además, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Todos te mencionan, como el ave nerd y debilucho y que nadie cree que lo hayas hecho… ¡Ahhh... Se me olvidaba!, mi nombre es Zafiro — levantando su garra para estrecharla, pero Blu notó algo peculiar… en sus garras, tenía una especie de funda negra de cuero que cubría sus patas desde la palma hasta la pierna, con piezas metálicas azules (similar a un guante), pero no prestó curiosidad alguna.

— Gracias Zafiro, por esos elogios nada esperados — algo escéptico y estrechando con su otra garra.

—No les hagas caso a la chusma… además, ¿Y la guacamaya que salvastes?

— ¡Ahhh…!, Te refieres a… — de un bombazo, a Blu le cayó como balde de agua fría en la mente, algo que se había olvidado hacer… — ¡ PERLA!, ¡Ay Dios!, Lo siento Zafiro, me tendrás que disculpar, pero tengo algunos pendientes que hacer… ¡nos vemos al rato!.

— ¡Igualmente fue un placer conocerte! — entre risitas coquetas y burlescas por el comportamiento infantil de Blu por olvidar algo.

Blu salió disparado por los aires hacia la ventana y se perdió en el horizonte… Zafiro lo contempla y dentro de su mente argumentó hacia ella

"_¡Vaya! Ese guacamayo es tan guapo… si estuviera más en forma sería el mejor de toda la CIUDADELA, pero parece que es nativo de aquí… solo que me pareció haber dudado por mis fundas… ¿De qué te preocupas?... nadie conoce tu verdadera identidad e intenciones… por lo menos jamás notó que fingía estar herida… Todo por la misión…" _. Luego, se fue a dormir…

… Y a Blu le esperaba una sorpresa desagradable que cambiara su vida.

_**Mensaje para todos: Dark Kazoo y los demás dentro de este conflicto… les suplico que bajen sus impulsos y demuestren que son los mejores… que no son cobardes… y que el único impulso a seguir aquí al igual que yo, es haciendo historias, si alguien me acusa de algo… lo mando al carajo… ya que a mi me vale las acusaciones y criticas de los demás… solamente me gusta inspirarme y entregarles con todo mi corazón estas historias, que las llevaré hasta el final. Por Dark Kazoo es dedicada esta historia… por eso algunos de tus personajes de tus grandes historias aparecerán aquí, en honor y reverencia a tus ideas.**_

_**Les saluda Recinos a todos…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_"¡Cómo pude haberlo olvidado!... Tengo que buscar a Perla, ya es muy tarde como para andar paseando; ¿Y si le pasó algo malo?, ¿Y si la secuestraron?... Sereno Blu... Sereno, tengo que ver si ya llegó al nido, talvez ha de estar ahi mientras fui al lago, pero si no... Me muero..."_

Dentro de su mente, Blu comentaba, mientras llegaba a su destino, volaba tan rapido que incluso ya le dolian las alas, pero eso no le importaba... Lo que le importaba era encontrar a Perla, quien ayer habia desaparecido, y Blu paso toda la noche en vela...

Divisando luego su nido, se dispone a aterrizar suavemente y en silencio, ningún ave se daría cuenta de su presencia, posó en una rama que da justo en la entrada del hueco, y de ahí, en silencio, y con un poco de luz de luna, se aventuró hacia adentro...

—¿Perla? —Blu repite su nombre nuevamente — ¿Perla, eres tú?

Luego, se aventura lentamente hacia la entrada del nido, mientras se acerca, empieza a distingir unos sonidos, llegando una ola de tranquilidad a Blu — "_¡Vaya!, tal parece que Perla ha llegado,, creo que está dormida, a juzgar por los ronquidos que hace... ¡Jamás la escuché roncar...! . Será mejor que entre, ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío...! — dentro de sus pensamientos, Blu medita sus ideas. Con confianza, avanza mas a la entrada del hueco; cuando... — ¡Un momento!, Perla está...¿gimiendo?... ¿Pero porque...?, tal vez esté preocupada por mi ausencia... Me culpo por eso — Blu, con un poco de preocupacion, y felicidad, llega al borde del hueco, los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, pero lo que encontró, reveló un hecho infraganti que, ayudado por la luz de la luna, lo deja en un estado de ataque psicologico; en shock, ante algo que jamas se lo había imaginado.. _

...Perla estaba rescostada de espalda, gimiendo de placer, con otro guacamayo que estaba encima de ella, trabajando duro haciendola feliz; sus gemidos se escuchaban, sus cuerpos estaban juntos compartiendo el calor, cada embestida del macho hacia la parte intima de Perla hacia que ella, gimiera con mas fuerza, y el macho ya indicaba signos que la relación estaba llegando al punto del cumbre; descargando todo su amor a Perla...

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Blu, quien observaba de una manera incrédula y sorprendida, la frustración invadió su ser, y la tristeza se encargo del resto, indicado mediante las lágrimas que dejaba caer Blu en sus ojos.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!? — Blu les grita a todo pulmon

—¡Blu! — Perla responde con sorpresa asustada, ante la llamada de atención...

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar... Qué esta pasando aqui?!...

—¡Dejame explicarte Blu!— mientras Perla y el ave misteriosa se levantan, pero una mirada de satisfaccion

—¡Explicarme... Qué!, si te acabo de ver enpiernada con ese hijo de p...ta!

—¡No le hables así a Perla!, es mas... ¿Quien rayos eres tu para hablarme de esa forma? — responde el guacamayo misterioso, dejandose ver ante los ojos de Blu.

Este guacamayo era identico a el, es azul oscuro por conpleto, sus ojos son de color turquesa, igual a los de Perla, es un poquito mas grande y mas formido que Blu, y lo mejor es que el es... Un guacamayo de Spix. Ante las cirscunstancias, se presenta de una manera no amigable...

— ... Ademas, mi nombre es Dyrel, y soy el compañero de Perla, ¡Genuino y Unico!

—¡Queee.! ¡Es imposible!... ¡Yo soy su compañero o ... Lo que sea! — luego Blu se dirige a Perla — Me puedes explicar todo este montaje, ¡es una broma de mal gusto o que!

Perla le hace frente a Blu... — Debi decirtelo desde un principio... me gustas... Pero yo ya tenia a algien a mi lado, antes que me capturaran; y...—se dirige a Dyrel...—El es Blu, el ave que me salvo...

—¡Tu eres el ave que salvo a mi prometida!... ¡ No te lo creo! — con mucho sarcasmo — he escuchado mucho acerca de ti... Y yo soy unos de los que no se lo traga completo

—¡Te hubiera dejado morir Perla!— Blu algo furioso — asi me hubiera ahorrado este engaño que has cometido... ¡ Nunca me lo has dicho desde que nos conocimos! Y creo que... Ahhh tal vez por eso que no te querias acostar conmigo... Porque me tenias asco y verguenza! ¡ERES UNA ZORRA!...

No dijo mas cuando Dyrel le asesta un puñetaso certero en la cara, dejandolo medio tonto... — ¡Jamas le digas esas cosas a mi angel! ¡ No te lo permito!

—¡Dyrel, dejalo en paz, no esta pensando como se debe! — Protesta Perla a su compañero

—Perla, mi amor... No permitire que un ave bueno para nada te insulte... Igual que una mascota... — pero luego se come las otras palabras al ser emvestido por Blu, su ira llego al tope, pero como era torpe, daba golpes falsos— ...no queria llegar a esta situacion...

—Blu se lanza encima de Dyrel para tratar de golpearlo con sus garras, pero el responde rapidamente, agarrando una de sus patas y lanzandolo al suelo, con una fuerza increible; Blu choca contra la pared, algo lastimado pero se levanta y vuelve a contraatacar. Dyrel al ver eso, esquiva otra vez el ataque, y esta vez le propino un puñetazo en el estomago, eso dejo a Blu sin aire, Dyrel al ver eso, sigue repetitivamente con sus golpes en el abdomen y en la cara a Blu, boxeandolo como una bolsa de arena... Y de toque final, de la un certero zarpazo en el pecho, a lo largo del abdomen y en un ala, sangrando por sus heridas graves. Blu se rinde del cansancio y cae de espalda al suelo, soportando el dolor...

— ¡Que has hecho Dyrel!, ¡mira como lo dejastes! — grita Perla en señal de protesta, entre llorozos y lagrimas — ¡el no es violento! ¡El es pacífico!...

—¡pero no queria hacerle daño... El comenzo!

—Pero nunca hubieras terminado...— pero en toda la discusion, Blu se habia recuperado, dirigiendose a la salida del nido, taponando su herida abdomibal con sus alas... Pero sus heridas externas no le dolian... Lo que le dolia era la herida del engaño dentro de su corazon, algo que tardara muchisimo en sanar.

Perla se da cuenta que se iba, se va hacia el y lo toma de un ala... — Blu.. No puedes irte a estas horas... Tienes que recuperarte y ahorrar energias... Quedate aqui y mañana hablaremos en el club, yo me ire con...— pero Blu al escuhar eso... Un pensamiento llego como un rayo... Y violentamente se quita el ala que lo mantenia sujeto y la mira hacia los ojos azules... Con odio...— ¡Dijistes que estarias en el club!... Dime,¿Acaso te fuistes a estar con el mientras te estaba buscando?... O estabas dentro del club y te habias escondido... ¡ Dimelo ya!...

— tengo que decirte la verdad... — se prepara Perla para decirle lo peor, repspirando hondo y tomando valor...— Siempre estuve en el club, pero cuando me di cuenta por Nico y Pedro que estabas en la entrada... Nos escondimos para que no te dieras cuenta hasta que te lo contara personalmente y aclarar la situación...

— ¡O sea que Nico y,Pedro ya lo sabian tambien...! Eso quiere decir que Rafael participó en este engaño... ¡Creo que estoy rodeado de traidores... ¡Y tu eres la jefa de todos!

—Blu... Relajate, hablemos mañana para aclarar la situación... Si?

— No... Los dejare solos para que esten juntos... Todo se aclaro,.. Y esta relacion llego a su fin Perla... Y quedate con el nido... Tendras hijos y no querras darles un hogar...¡Que se diviertan ambos...!

Y con eso, Blu sale volando con dificultad del nido, perdiendose en el cielo oscuro... Perla quedo parada observando su ida... Y unas alas la envuelve por completo entre sus lagrimas... — no te preocupes Perla... Iniciaremos una familia juntos... Y seremos la mejor de todas. — Y con eso, Dyrel la lleva a lo profundo del nido, para dormir y prepararse para el siguiente dia...

Blu, herido y sin energias, vuela con dificultad dentro de la jungla, ya habia volado mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos de Rio y del santuario ... Volaba a que sus alas lo guiaran, llorando sin consuelo, solo, en medio de la oscuridad, una noche de pesadillas reales. Justo en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, no logro esquivar demasiados arboles que desafortunadamente choca de frente con uno muy grande, cayendo de espalda hacia una cama de hojas.

Blu luego se recupera y se levanta... Y un punzante dolor llego de la columna a la cabeza, producto del golpe del accidente...—¡Tengo que fijarme por donde voy! Creo que todavia soy torpe para... — y esa ultima palabra lo dejo con la boca abierta, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba le era muy familiar. Volo alrededor del arbol, examinando todo el lugar y luego llega a un hueco abandonado, en la cual se le hace familiar; y una pluma muy pequeñita sobresalia de toda la paja vieja que formaba el antiguo nido. Toma esa pluma con su ala, y de choque, todos los recuerdos llegaron por si solos...

— Este...—entre lagrimas de alegria—... ¡es mi hogar, mi antiguo nido!.

Lo recordo todo, los cantos, la alegria, y la forma en que trato de volar y ser capturado por los contrabandistas. Empezo a salir el alba, y Blu salio para contemplarlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pudo reconocer el nido abandonado de los guacamayos amarillos, de los nidos de todas las aves cantando, pero todo eso se habia acabado, solo el silencio predominaba el lugar, y Blu rompió en llanto y se lanzo a su antiguo nido, sin encontrase consuelo alguno.

— _" Este es mi hogar, mi antiguo hogar, pero ¿ porque no recuerdo a mis padres aquí? ¿Sera que me abandonaron o ...murieron? Necesito respuestas de mi origen, no se lo que soy_..."— dentro de su mente, Blu se cuestionaba, con cada pregunta, el llanto predominaba, empezando a golpear con su pico el suelo de su hogar... — ¡Porqué Dios! ¡Que he hecho yo para merecer este castigo padres! ¡En que falle! ¡Cuál es mi propósito en esta miserable vida... ¡Papá!... ¡Mamá!.. ¡DEMEN UNA RESPUESTA!...

De repente su pico medio lastimado abrió un pequeño hueco en el suelo, y se dejo ver una caja, el nudo del suelo era una puerta. Blu al darse cuenta de eso, hace a un lado la paja, y examina la pequeña puerta improvisada, la abrió con facilidad y lo que encontró lo dejo en estado de asombro...

Dentro del compartimiento secreto, habían tres libros y una caja, los tres libros eran del tamaño de un ave, el primero era grande y con mucho texto, escrito curiosamente a computadora, el segundo tenía la letra de alguien, junto con dibujos y mapas, y el tercero era como una enciclopedia. Todos estaban escritos en un idioma muy diferente, pero no era difícil para un bibliotecario... — Tal parece que estos libros... Los primeros dos son demasiados viejos, y el tercero esta algo reciente, por lo que veo es alemán, pero ¿qué hacen aquí estos libros?... En Rio nadie habla alemán...

Lo que lo dejo sin palabras fue la caja; en el estaba escrrito:"De Russell para ti"; la abrio y lo que tenía lo dejo con miedo y curiosidad, completamente confundido y admirado...

... En sus garras, levanto un medallón de plata brillante, y en el estaba grabado hábilmente y minuciosamente, dos plumas de color azul entrelazadas entre sí... Justo idéntico al tatuaje que poseía en su abdomen...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

... Blu se queda pasmado al ver aquella reliquia. Su corazón libera grandes emociones, emociones que siente de adentro hacia afuera; al no creer una coincidencia que, según él, no era verdad.

Toma la prenda con sus garras, la pasa luego por sus alas, y detenidamente la observa, quedando asombrado por su belleza. Las lágrimas hacen su trabajo. Es verdad que tuvo una experiencia horrible con Perla... Pero esto, para el, es lo mas importante en su vida... Es un pase para saber quién realmente son sus padres. —" _Esto... Es una señal de mis padres. Lo sé porque... ¿Cómo es que algo así como esto... se encuentren debajo del piso de mi nido? ... Talvez... sea esta una forma de conocerlos... de saber quienes son en realidad; pero para que hiceran esto... no pudo ser de por gusto, algo les ha pasado, como para hacer esta treta... Pero eso lo sabré al descifrar estos documentos." — Mientras piensa dentro de su mente. Blu toma la cadena, hecha del mismo material que el medallón con sus alas, y se lo pone en el cuello. Blu se miró y se dió cuenta de lo atractivo que se veía... Cuando de repente..._

— _¡Aaahhh! ¡Mi pecho!... ¡Me duele mucho!... ¡Que me esta pasando... no aguanto mas!...— Blu se retorcia en el suelo, un dolor muy agudo en el Pecho lo sorprendió, sin ninguna explicación. Pasaron los minutos, y el dolor desapareció, dejando a Blu cansado y adolorido. No puede levantarse y trata, pero es en vano, hasta que de varios intentos, se pudo establecer.— ¿pero porqué me pasó esto? ¿Será que Dyrel me lastimó profundamente cuando peleábamos? ¿O estaré enfermo?... Pero no padezco de nada... Eso es extraño... — Luego, se habia olvidado por completo de los libros. Y tenia que ver qué hacer con ellos._

— _¡se me olvidaba! ¡Necesito traducirlos para comprenderlos mejor... La última vez que practiqué alemán, fue con linda en un curso, creo que podría tratar, pero... ¿Y en donde? No quiero que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera linda... ¡Piensa Blu!... — Blu permaneció un momento meditando el lugar idóneo para tal trabajo... Hasta que abrió los ojos como platos, y una idea vino por su mente...— ¡Yá sé!... ¡La azotea de la bilioteca de Linda! ¡Linda nunca sube al menos que sea para tirar un libro!... Pero es rarísimo que lo haga. Ahí tengo los libros adecuados y la computadora, así para apoyarme mejor... Pero antes, tengo que llevarlos juntos...— Blu usa una especie de mochila que se encontraba debajo de todas las cosas. Mete los libros ahí, y se lo pone... ¡Parece de verdad una mochila de ave!. _

Luego, Blu se aseguró que no hubiera nadie alrededor conocido, hizo una seña en el nido con bejucos para indicar su ocupación; y luego sale rápido, con destino a la Biblioteca de Linda.

Mientras tanto...

...Esa misma mañana, Perla se levanta temprano, camina a la entrada del nido y observa el hermoso amanecer, luego voltea a ver a su novio Dyrel; quie dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.—" Es hermoso como duerme; parece un ángel, uno muy guapo..." — decía Perla para sí misma. En ese momento despierta Dyrel de su sueño; abrió perezosamente sus ojos, para luego reconocer una figura conocida que lo estuvo observando... — ¡Buenos días cariño!... ¡Tal parece que me admiras!... — pero luego se fijó que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos... Hasta que reacciona y responde rápido...— ¡qqq...qué dijistes!... ¡Oh si...! ¡Eso...!— Dyrel se levanta y le da un beso cariñoso a a su amada; pero ella quería más, y se juntan en un beso apasionado por un momento; hasta que el cansancio los obligó a separarse. Luego Perla lo mira con ojos de amor, y luego habla...

— ¡Hay que buscar el desayuno cariño!... ¡Vas tú o voy yo!...

—¿Porqué no vamos los dos?, así la pasaremos de maravilla juntos todo el glorioso día; ¿qué te parece?.

— ¡Cláro... Por supuesto!... — se dan un pequeño beso, extienden alas y salen volando en búsqueda de comida. Ello pasan cerca de un árbol de mango para comer... Cuando ven a un ave azul volando rápido rumbo a la ciudad, con una especie de maleta en la espalda. Perla abre los ojos sorprendida, y se acuerda que había olvidado algo...— ¡Dyrel... Tenemos que hablar con Blu!... ¡Hay que arreglar las cosas!... — Dyrel frunce el ceño y luego responde— ¡Tú tienes que ir a hablar con él!, si lo veo, nos volveremos a pelear otra vez, y eso no me gustaría...— En señal de protesta, a lo que Perla responde...— ¡No te preocupes! Yo lo arreglaré todo, para tratar de que seamos amigos otra véz... Sé que siente algo por mí, pero tiene que comprender que yo ya tengo a mi príncipe que me cuida y me ama... Y ese eres tú...— a lo que Perla lo abraza... Incómodamente y con duda, Y siguen disfrutando de su comida.

...Blu se encontraba en la Biblioteca de Linda, en la azotea, organizando todo de tal modo de arreglar un escritorio abandonado y una lámpara, dejando todo impecable. Blu saca los libros, toma y abre la enciclopedia. En la pasta no decía nada, era de fondo azul, pero en la primera página sale lo que es en realidad... —Die Geheimnisse des Spix ... Caimgala. ( Los misterios de los Spix... Caimgala.)— es lo traducido de la primera página... Sigue leyendo y traduciendo, observa unas pequeñas fotos de spixs con armaduras, y le llamó la atención que todos llevaban las fundas en las garras... — eso... Ya lo he visto... ¿Pero en don...? ¡espera!... ¡Esa guacamaya roja tenía algo idéntico en sus patas!... ¡Tiene que ser una coincidencia!... — Luego, Blu empieza a leer y traducir una parte del libro que le llamó la atención... Es una leyenda...

" Hace miles de años, en el imperio inca, hubo un gerrero, su nombre era Spix, él era el hombre más sanguinario de todos, mataba sin compasión, destruía lo que creaba. Un día, Spix fue llamado ante el emperador... Para ser juzgado por sus actos. El emperador al tenerlo enfrente, notó que había oscuridad en él, pero era una especial... Se dio cuenta y le preguntó al guerrero porqué era así, cómo es que llevaba tanto odio dentro de sí. Spix responde, diciendo que no era suficiente para él, él quería más, que antes de ser guerrero, él era ingenioso con inventos, pero todos se burlaban de él; la ira lo consumió y mató secretamente a sus brabucones, le gustaba la sangre tal que bebía de ella como si fuera agua... El emperador, al escuchar eso, lo repudió y todos los súbitos también. El emperador tomó una desición... Un castigo que estaba en moda... Convertirlo en ave. Se basaban en un color que simbolizaban lo que hicieron los condenados, y la ira de spix condujo al color rojo: la aura macao ( aura chloropterus). Sus hechiceros lo envolvieron en un manto mágico, y mediante conjuros, hicieron que se convirtiera en un guacamayo rojo. El emperador y todos luego se asustaron, cuando el guacamayo empezó a cambiar de color... Un manto oscuro se creó alrededor de él, pensando que era un demonio, pero resultó que esa ave cambió su color, de rojo a un azul oscuro por todo su plumaje, era un ave muy diferente a todas. El Emperador caminó hacia la ave, lo tomó con el brazo, y dijo ante todos... Que este, era lo que le enseñó sus ancestros y el dios del sol, la oscuridad tendrá forma y color de la noche, esta ave, antes el guerrero, era la representación del mal en la noche, sediento de sangre, matando por despecho y diversión, es la presentación viva de uno de los elementos de la naturaleza ( fuego, aire, agua, tierra...) : Oscuridad. Todos tendría que respetarlo, y dejar que sigua con su oficio ante los condenados... Por eso es un Spix... Es el guardián de la oscuridad..."

Blu queda con el pico abierto, no podía creer que una leyenda así fuera para su especie. Siguió traduciendo, encontrando otras partes... Muy curiosas...

" ... Los Spix se organizaron, formaron grupos y luego comunidades, su organización era tal que después de muchos años, formaron una ciudad... La ciudad de los Spixs: Caimgala. Su organización era tal que existían status sociales muy definidas, habian perfeccionado algunas artes que ni los sabios incas sabían. Los Spixs compartían conocimientos con sus vecinos incas, les enzeñaron métodos de siembra y riego, arquitectura y salud. Entre las aves de la selva, los señalaban como aves pacíficas y no violentas, a pesar de todo el poder que tenían... Pero entre sus habitantes, existían una gran enemistad en dos status que los dejaba marcados con fronteras. El primero corresponde a los guacamayos Spix normales, las mismas aves, con ningún cambio en ellos; pero el otro... Era un tipo de guacamayo, que desde su nacimiento, traían consigo poderes y habilidades sobrenaturales, pero todo a cambio de depender de tomar sangre de otras aves. Eso condujo a una guerra entre ellos mismos, se mataban los unos a los otros, y comprometían a otras aves, quienes morían a manos de un bando como de otro. Cuando los Spix llegaron con su guerra hacia los incas, el emperador vio que elllos eran un peligro para su reino, su población y todas las especies de aves afectadas. Así mandó a todas suz tropas a defender y destruir a los Spix y a su reino. Los Incas invadieron la ciudad, matando a un enorme número de aves, y quemando la ciudad en señal de victoria. Los Spix que quedaron de los dos bandos, se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron, así que unieron fuerzas y fundaron otra ciudad, en lo más profundo del inframundo, aislados del mundo, llevandose consigos secretos que, si son revelados, podría hasta peligrar la humanidad misma, juntos,en verdadera armonía, mientras tanto, que algún día, ellos puedan emerger del inframundo... Y tomar de vuelta su derecho de estar en la tierra con los demás..."

... Blu queda maravillado de la historia, para él, es una sorpresa de encontrar un libro tan extraño, que ni en las menores librerías del mundo lo poseen... Blu luego se cansa, piensa en como liberar su estres... Y solo se le ocurre ir al club... — ¡No tengo en donde entretenerme, con Linda sería demasiado obvio y sin aventuras... Pero puedo ignorar a mis amigos " traidores" y seguir la fiesta en paz... Mientras siguo traduciendo los libros...— luego Blu sigue pensando solamente en dos opciones: estar con Linda o ir al Club, pero mejor se decidió ir al club...— unos tragos no me caerían mal...— pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, la abre y vuela hacia el cielo... Rumbo al club...

... En ese mismo momento, se le ocurre a Perla ir al club, lógicamente pensando que Blu estuviera ahí para tratar de explicar lo ocurrido y llevar la fiesta en paz...

*** En el Club***

... Mientras todos bailaban al sol de la samba, en una mesa, Blu estaba bebiendo vodka, él casi nunca lo hacía, pero dada las circunstancias, lo hacía por despecho, mientras tomaba el medallón con sus plumas primarios de las alas y lo contemplaba. No tan lejos, una guacamaya roja (aura macao), de ojos café rojizo , estaba bebiendo sola, cuando ve en las mesas solo, a alguien conocido; ella sonrió al conocerlo... Pero miró fijamente en lo que tenía en sus alas... Y el símbolo que tenía. Ella pone cara de asombro por varios minutos mirandolo, hasta que decide actuar... Toma la bebida, y va hacia donde está Blu...

— ¡Hola!... ¿Como estas?— Blu la mira fijamente despues de ser sorprendido, metiendo el medallón entre su pecho; hasta que la reconoce...— ¡eres el ave de la clínica!... ¿Zafiro... Si no me equivoco...? — a lo que ella responde— ¡vaya, el mundo es muy pequeño!... No sabia que te gustaba estar aquí... ¿Blu?.— Blu asiente con la cabeza, mientras toma un trago a su bebida...— ¡oye, siéntate!... No fui caballeroso contigo...— a lo que ella responde...— ¡Descuida! Vengo a hacerte compañía... Estadas solo... ¿Y tu novia?...—Blu reacciona—¡ex novia!— Zafiro se extraña y la curiosidad la hace preguntar...— ¿qué les pasó?... ¿Acaso se pelearon?...

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!... O bueno ¡para qué! Creo que ya todos lo saben...— Zafiro pregunta...— ¿Saber qué?...— y Blu empieza a contar lo sucedido con Perla... Zafiro se asombra tanto que sus ojos podrían salir... —... Ella me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo, desde que la conocí, ¡la hubiera dejado morir!... E irónicamente estaba tanto con uno como con otro; no se decidía, hasta que escojió al que tenía más grande la virilidad, que al que le salvó la vida y la cuidó siempre, ¡hasta mis amigos lo sabían y nunca me lo dijeron!...— Empezando Blu a llorar. Zafiro se le acerca y lo abraza para consolarlo; a ella le dolió escuchar todo eso, y salió una rabia tál hacia Perla...— ...¡esa perra!... Si no fuera alguien con pensamientos... La agarraría del cuello y la degollaría tanto que me bebería su sangre... Pero espero que su relación se vaya al demonio...— Blu la interrumpe y la mira a los ojos...— ... ¡Nunca desees el mal a tu prójimo, Zafiro!, deja que el tiempo se encargue a juzgar las malas acciones de los demas... Mejor seguir la vida como si nada pasó...— en eso... Una voz lo llama, ambos voltean a ver... Y era Perla. Blu notó que tenía una expresión de asombro y frustración... Pero trataba de ocultarlo. Zafiro la miró con ojos de odio, queriendo hacerle daño con sólo su mirada... Hasta que Perla rompe el silencio...

—Blu... ¡Te andube buscando por todas partes!... Quiero explicarte... — Blu responde— ¡explicarme... Qué!, si ya los vi bien " empiernados"... ¡Me estuvistes engañando todo este tiempo!... Pero no hay necesidad de explicar... Simple y sencillamente; sólo te estabas desahogando por el momento, tu novio te buscaba, y cuando lo encuentras, no le dices que existo y te vas con él...¡cómo quieres explicar eso!...— Blu estaba muy alterado, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido por las emociones liberadas; Perla se enoja, y responde...— ¡Te lo iba a contar!... Pero como estabas tan ilusionado... Que no tuve el valor de contártelo... Además cuando tu " doctorcito" me capturó, él se preocupó demasiado por mí...— en eso Blu la interrumpe...— ¿y yo?... ¡Me desesperé al verte caer, y mi corazón me mandó a salvarte!... ¿Cómo explicas eso?...— Blu deja a Perla en qué pensar... Pero como ella no era lista... No tenía qué decirle... Y se salta a la propuesta...— Blu... ¿Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos?... ¿No?...—Blu recide eso como un insulto, igual con Zafiro, quien se quedaba con las ganas de golpearla... Hasta que Blu reacciona...— ¡Cómo puedes creer que seamos amigos así nada más?; ¿sabiendo que siento... O mejor… sentía algo por tí?...¡ Prefiero estar con Nigel que contigo!...

— ¡Ya veo!... ¿prefieres estar con mi enemigo que con nosotros!... veo que me equivoqué al pensar que eras alguien muy diferente a los otros machos; pero siempre has sido igual como todo los demás…— dice Perla en un tono amenazante… Blu responde igual…— ¡vaya!... ¿y piensas que soy así?... ¡mira quien lo dice!... ¡eres un perra regalada!...—Perla no soportó ese insulto… y se dirige con sus garras en el aire para golpearlo… Rafael, Nico y Pedro estuvieron escondidos todo el tiempo sin hacer nada. Pero, extrañamente, Zafiro se levanta de la silla, y de una sorprendente embestida, le saca el aire a Perla, dejándola muy adolorida. Justo en ese momento, Dyrel estaba viendo a Perla fuera de combate, se prepara y vuela también para embestirla… pero Zafiro rápidamente da la vuelta, asustando a Dyrel, vuela y cae encima de él, contraminándolo contra el suelo. Ella encima de él, lo toma y lo lanza hacia su pareja…— ¡Vete con tu noviecita… maldito bastardo!...— Ambos miran a Zafiro con terror… Zafiro se dirige hacia donde estaba Blu… Blu estaba muy tomado; por eso su comportamiento. Lo cargar de un hombro, y se dirigen hacia fuera. Rafael y el grupo samba (Nico y Pedro) fueron a auxiliarlos… todavía estaban medio inconsientes…

Zafiro, al darse cuenta que Blu volvió de su borrachera, le agradeció por haberla ayudado… Le indicó donde podría encontrarlo, en su nido y en la biblioteca; ella captó el mensaje y también le indicó que se quedaba aún en la clínica… ambos se separaron… Blu a la Biblioteca y Zafiro… con rumbo desconocido…

Zafiro aterriza en un angar de un aeropuerto abandonado, entra, y estaban reunidos varias aves de distintos colores… Zafiro se dirige a donde se ubicaba el líder… y le cuenta lo sucedido…— Señor… tengo que decirte, que en el club estaba un guacamayo que lo conocí; su nombre es Blu, tenía problemas con su novia…— el líder la interrumpe— ¡eso ya sabia que iba a ocurrir algún día!… ahora…¿cuál es el punto?...—Zafiro responde sintiendose nerviosa—… Bueno… Blu tenía puesto un medallón… con la marca de nuestra organización…—el líder responde—¿pero qué…? Y… y… ¿era de plata?... yyy… ¿tenía las dos plumas azules entrelazadas en sí?—Zafiro responde sorprendida—¡Claro!... y ya me hice amiga de él…—el líder se levanta, y se dirige en medio de todas las aves, enfrente de Zafiro…—¡Zafiro!... ¡sigue sus pasos!... ¡no lo pierdas de vista!... el resto… protéjanlo… que les indique Zafiro cómo es… mientras que yo corroboraré mis sospechas…—Zafiro pregunta—¿Cuáles sospechas?—el líder responde—… lo sabrás… en su momento… mientras tanto, ¡haz lo que te he dicho!...—Zafiro se pone firme, levanta su ala a la frente de forma militar…—Ja ... Colonel Nigel ... Mein Leben aufgeben, um Ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen! (Si ... Coronel Nigel ... Renunciaría a mi vida para cumplir tus órdenes!)— y Zafiro sale volando hacia fuera… hasta perderse del cielo.


	8. Chapter 8

... Blu llegó con dificultad a la biblioteca de Linda,, estaba medio ebrio, a causa de la bebida. Entra a la azotea por una ventana que deja abierta; la noche ya había caído en el mundo de Rio. Blu se sentó en la mesa... Y empezó a llorar...¡nunca creyó que le haría algo así al ave que más ama... Sumado con el hecho de ser golpeados por alguien que apenas conoce... Siente que terminó de ser enemigo de Perla...

—...¡oh no...! ¡Qué he hecho!, ¡maldita sea los tragos!... ¡Ahora si Blu... Has terminado de hacer que Perla me odie por completo!... ¡Ahora no la puedo mirar pero ni en retrato!... ¡Me terminaría matando de una sola vez!...— su llanto no paraba, y tanto fue que terminó acostado encima del libro que analizaba, y con el medallón en sus alas... Se durmió...

"_...Blu despierta en un lugar muy oscuro, sólamente una pequeña luz pasaba a travéz de un orificio, iluminando exactamente donde él estaba.— ¡Hola!...— Dijo Blu, haciendo eco en la oscuridad...—¡Hola!... ¡No me gustan estos juegos!...— pensando que era una broma de alguien; asustado y con miedo. De pronto, un movimiento y sonidos de garras se escuchaban, Blu localizó el lugar de origen y trató de mirar con la poca luz...—¡Quién está ahí!... ¡Muéstrate!...—Dijo con miedo en su voz. Luego de unos minutos, Blu se aterro... Al ver una figura oscura caminando alrededor de donde él se encontraba, luego se detiene, y lo mira, sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo de la luz, de un rojo inandescente, luego camina hacia la luz... Y el sujeto se muestra, dejando a Blu horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo..._

_...Es un guacamayo azul, pero sus plumas estaban ensangrentadas, sus ojos eran rojos, garras muy filosas... Y se sorprendió al ver que tenía el mismo penacho de plumas y cresta que él, solo que sangrando por la frente. Graznaba horrible y hacia unos ruidos como golpeteos (digamos como unos ronroneos, como en Depredador) se acerca y se para justo en frente, cara a cara con Blu. Aterrado hasta en su alma; difícilmente trata de hablar...— ¡¿Qui.. Qui...qui... Quién eres tú?!, ¡¿Tú me trajistes aquí?!... ¡Qué quieres de mí!... — El extraño, suelta una sonrisa malélova y se rie maniáticamente; respondiendo con una voz ronca y afónica...—¡Ahhh...jajajaja...! ¿Acaso no adivinas...Blu?— Blu se sorprende— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... — mas horrorizado. El extraño se acerca más... Y sigue respondiendo...— ...Existo desde que tú tienes razón... Estuve aquí desde que crecistes, dormido, esperando el momento para surgir, y al hacerlo... Nada me detendrá...— dijo soltando una risa malvada. Blu lanza su incredulidad... Y pregunta con miedo...— ¿Estuvistes en este lugar oscuro... Solo?; ¿Cómo puedes estar aqui?... Quieres decir que tambien estoy condenado?...— El extraño furioso, lanza un grito, asustando a Blu tal que le salía el corazon... Luego responde...—...¿Eres un idiota o qué?... Este lugar... Es tu subconsiente...— y con ese mensaje... Blu abrio como platos los ojos, razonó, y se aterró mas al saber el significado de las palabras...— Entonces... Eres... Eres...— El extraño acerca su pico muy cerca del de Blu y responde...—¡YO... SOY TÚ!...—El ave, le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Blu, y luego lo toma por el cuello, luego lo olfateó y apartó un poco sus garras en la yugular de Blu... Y Blu escucha con pánico lo que dijo su otro yo...—¡me encanta la sangre de ave!... Eso nos hace muy semejantes... Casi hermanos... Blu...— y con eso; el ave (Blu) muerde el cuello de Blu, provocando que cortara la yugular y brotara sangre... Bebiendo su sangre que brotaba ferózmente... Gritando Blu de agonía..._

... ¡NOOOOO!...— Blu despierta frenéticamente y de forma demencial, que cae de la mesa con un golpe en la cabeza, causando una herida que sangraba. Luego se levantó y se revisó el cuello; miró para todos lados... Pero estaba en la azotea, y ya eran las dos de la mañana. Blu trató de estar a sus cabales... Ese sueño lo sintió demasiado real...— ¡pero que significado tiene eso!... Jamás escuché casos de ser atormentados por sus subconscientes... ¿Será que los tragos me están haciendo volver loco?... Y... ¡Auch!...—luego se dio cuenta, al tocarse la cabeza, con sus alas, que sangraba, ya que tenía sangre en sus alas...— ¡Vaya... Me he lastimado!...¡Je je!... Tengo que curármela... Sino se infectará y engangrenará— Dijo de forma de no preocuparse por la experiencia que pasó.

Blu sube a la mesa, junto a todas las cosas, había un pequeño botiquín, sacó los implementos y empezó a curarse, le dolía, pero era por su bien. Mientras lo hacía, quedó observando detenidamente el desorden que generó de los libros, producto de sus sueños, riendose irónicamente, cuando vio algo extraño... Que separaba las páginas de la enciclopedia. Blu se acercó, curioso, y abrio las paginas donde estaba aquel extraño objeto; llevandose una sorpresa...—¿pero qué?... ¡Si esto no es mio!... — es una pluma de color azul muy vieja, con en estado se notaba que estuvo ahí durante mucho tiempo, y lo mejor, es que esta... Es igual al de su plumaje. En esos momentos, Blu no dijo nada, sólo quedo mirando con asombro aquella pluma; cuando por instinto, baja la mirada para ver hacia el contenido del libro, le da curiosidad y lo traduce, quedando perplejo y asombrado con su contenido...

—_Soziale Klassen von Spix ...(Clases Sociales de los Spix...)_— Dijo Blu con su acento, extrañamente muy fluido del alemán, como si ya lo hubiera hablado. Esta, es la traducción...—_ "... Zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden wurden von beiden Seiten getrennt, als ein "Normal People" und andere als "The Haematophage" bezeichnet. (Entre las clases sociales, estaban separados por dos bandos; unos llamados " Los Normales" y otros conocidos como " Los Hematófagos".)... Los Normales... Son aves poderosas, con Habilidades milenarias que hacen que no se comparen con las demás aves, fuertes y extremadamente inteligentes, sus vidas son normales y cotidianas, muy sociables y organizadas... Stattdessen ... The Haematophage...(mientras... Los Hematófagos), son aves muy diferentes a las normales, la diferencia radica en que estas dependen de beber de la sangre de otras aves; son demasiado poderosas, muy ágiles y fuertes, pero todo a cambio de beber fluido sanguineo. Estas ya traen ese " don" desde su nacimiento, algunos lo desarrollan desde pequeñitos, pero los demás queda dormido... Esperando surgir... Y cuando surge dentro de ellos, no hay nada que los detenga, los posee y actúan involuntariamente. Existe varias formas de despertarlo... La mas eficaz es... Muriendo. Al morir, sus células trabajan por regenerarse, y estas a su vez mutan, despertándolo con la mente en blanco. Muy pocos vuelven y se recuperan, los demas quedan como mounstros nocturnos, atacando y tomando sin control la sangre de cualquier ave... Para saber si tienen o no ese don ya adultos, es demasiado difícil, algunos creen y aseguran que se manifiestan por dolores en el pecho y abdominales, al igual que deseos locos por la sangre; pero eso no se sabe... Lo que sí se sabe, es que ese " don" nunca se puede pasar de ave a ave ( como Drácula), eso es ya genético, de generación en generación. Son la representación viva del guerrero inca Spix... Y por eso hubo conflictos entre ellos, terminando con casi su desaparición..._— Blu deja de traducir, y queda asombrado con la boca abierta por lo leído...—¡Vaya!... ¡Que historia!... Este libro es muy extraño, habla de aves comunes y vampiros... Que no son vampiros... Pero mi pregunta es...¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y con mis padres?... Me rindo... Esto es una pérdida de tiempo...— y con eso, deja la pluma en su lugar, amontona los libros y los oculta secretamente entre las cajas de recuerdos de Blu de Minnesota, menos el medallón; luego sale de la Biblioteca, rumbo a su nido...

***mientras***

... En la casa de Rafael, El, Nico, Pedro, Eva, Perla y Dyrel, discutían con lo sucedido...

—¡Perla! ¡Te advertimos miles de veces que esto pasaría!... ¡Pero claro!... Pensaste que era un gran idiota y que aceptaría ser amigo después que tuvo algo contigo... ¡Eres una desconsiderada! —Dijo Rafael de forma sermónica. —... ¡ sí Perla¡... ¡Te excediste!...—Dijo Pedro!...

—¡... A mí me importa un comino todo eso...! ¡Yo ya no seré su amiga!;... Incluso ya es amigo de Nigel... Mas con sus insultos y su nueva " amiguita" que nos dio una paliza... El caso es que si lo veo... ¡Lo Mato!...

—¡Para tu información... Perla, tú no tienes derecho de decir quien viene y quien no del club!... ¡Yo soy el dueño, y Blu es libre de entrar y salir cuando plazca!... ¡Debería de negarte tu entrada... Pero sería indecente hacer eso con una chica!—Dijo Nico de forma soberana—Además... Son tus errores, no nuestros... Y nosotros nos disculparemos de Blu... Te guste o no... ¡Hayá tú!...

— ¡Bien!... Si eso es el apoyo que me están dando... No quiero seguir escuchando toda esta porquería... Además soy muy popular entre las aves, mi novio lo sabe—dirigiéndose a Dyrel— y no necesito de su ayuda... Pero tengan en cuenta que haré que Blu pague por lo que me hizo...— y con eso, Perla se fue hacia el cielo, junto con su novio, Rafael mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación...—¡Esta chica esta perdida!... Parece como un colegio... Los populares se burlan y lastiman a los nerds... Aunque Blu es nerd... ¡Estos chicos de ahora, no saben lo que hacen...—con eso dijo mientras Perla desaparecía en los cielos.

En el cielo, Perla discutía con Dyrel, ambos están furiosos con lo sucedido... —Cariño... ¡Dejemos el tema del imbécil ese y pensemos en nuestro futuro! ¡Que se vaya al diablo! Lo importante es que estamos juntos en esto, ¿para que te sacrificas si sabes que el es un mimado de humanos... ¿Acaso te sigue interesando?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Como piensas eso... Con lo que me hizo se ha ganado mi odio!...—responde Perla, luego Dyrel sigue—...yo creo que sigues interesado en el... ¿Será porque lo defendió una chica o porque no aguantabas los celos...— a lo que Perla responde— ¡como crees!... No fueron... Ce...celos... ¡Solamente fue porque... ¡Me ofendió!...— Dyrel sigue— ¡déjame decirte la verdad, pero eso te lo merecías! Sin ofender... Sabiendo que éramos compañeros y decides estar con el, ¿acaso me querías cambiar?—Preguntó Dyrel mientras ambos llegaban al nido y aterrizan en la orilla. Perla forzó una falsa sonrisa, y responde— ¡como crees que voy a estar con un nerd como el! ¡Nunca cambiaria por ti... Fuerte, listo ( nada de listo :-D) y guapo! Eso tenlo por seguro!—mientras Perla toma por sus alas y lo abraza fuerte y le da un beso en el pico...— jamás te dejaré— mientras ambos acostaban sus cabezas en sus cuellos, Dyrel estaba ilusionado y feliz... Pero Perla dejó de forzar sonrisa y puso una cara de tristeza...

…Blu se encontraba camino a su nido, algo pensativo y tranquilo, pero sin sacar de la cabeza lo ocurrido, el texto del libro lo dejó dudoso, muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas se encontraban, era un verdadero algoritmo difícil de resolver… cuestionándose dentro de su mente — … jamás podré dar solución a este enigma, todo es extraño… los libros… la desaparición de Nigel… y el origen de mis padres… ¡nada concuerda con nada…! … bueno… sumado a que mis amigos son una bola de traidores y el odio de Perla hacia mi, me hacen de un ave nada deseada sólo para que me estrangulen y me coman vivo… — luego… siente una sensación que alguien lo cesta siguiendo, trata de mirara a los lados, pero es en vano, no lograba ver nada, pero de repente ve una silueta surcando los cielos, no sabe de quien se trata, pero lo que sabe es que volaba encima y atrás de el, acercándose peligrosamente. Blu, para evitar ser visto y perderlo, desciende y vuela bajo, maniobrando entre los árboles. Blu se aterra al darse cuenta de sus sospechas: el ave extraña lo estaba siguiendo, pero era demasiado ágil como para perderlo. Blu se estaba cansando y se le ocurre esconderse entre las ramas de un árbol. Al hacerlo, observa como el extraño pasa buscándolo, se detiene y desciende, pero este empieza como a olfatear algo, luego se retira. Blu al ver que se ha ido, sale de su escondite, lleno de miedo… — ¿Pero quien era?... porqué me estaría siguiendo… ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme este tormento?...

No alcanzó a decir otra palabra, cuando es azotado con ferocidad contra la rama por unas garras desconocidas, Blu no logra esquivarlo ni defenderse, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de verlo venir. Solo lo tenía por el cuello, pero no lo estrangulaba, Blu trató de dialogar con aquel extraño, pero al verlo muy bien se dio cuenta de algo inusual y aterrador…

… Este era un ave con armadura que protege su torso, sus garras las protege unas fundas como de Halcón, con incrustaciones de metal y accesorios desconocidos para él, está como vestido de un tipo de licra color negro, solamente sus plumas primarias, secundarias y la cola eran de color azul, y en su cabeza lleva puesto un casco estilo espartano, solo que este tiene visor para proteger sus ojos (estilo depredador… imaginado XD).

Blu no podía hacer nada, luego de la nada, una silueta extraña lo embiste y lo manda hacia el tronco de un árbol, agrietándose por el choque. Blu no se dio cuenta de quien era, ya estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento, pero tuvo el tiempo para ver que pasaba…

… El ave con armadura, saca una katana de acero al crear un campo eléctrico en una de sus alas, cortando el aire con ella. Su salvador era de azul oscuro por completo, solo que estaba de espalda, y también saca otra katana y ambos se preparan a luchar. Luego, el ave azul responde…— ¡Centilela!... ¿Qué quieres hacer con el?... ¿quién te envió?...— A lo que el Centinela responde… — Wer hat mir? ... Die Wahrheit ... nur ein Spiel mit der ... Aber was schadet Absichten? ... Ich denke, gerade genug, um ihn zu töten ... (¿Quien me envió?... La verdad... solo jugaba con el... ¿pero intenciones de hacerle daño?... creo que solo en matarlo es suficiente...)

— ¡No te lo permitiré centinela!... el es demasiado importante... no sabes con quien tratas...

—Was die Sache? ... es ist alles ... ihre Marke damit, das ist, und das ist, warum ich, ihn zu töten, weil er eine Gefahr für uns ist, also nicht in die Quere kam ... (¿Que con quién trato?... lo se todo... su marca, de donde viene, quien es, y es por eso que vine a matarlo; porque es un peligro para nosotros, así que no te interpongas...)

— ¡JAMASSS!...— Y empieza una lucha entre aves de una forma feróz, sus katanas chocaban, tanto el centinela como el azul luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, acero con acero, el Centinela golpea bajo el torso, pero es repelido por el otro, siguen los golpes, y de descuido, el Centinela baja la guardia en su abdomen, lanzando un golpe mortal al pecho, pero el azul aprovecha, gira mientras se agacha y entre el giro la katana corta el estómago del contrincante, saliendo sangre a montones. El Centinela solo se sostiene y deja caer su katana sembrandose al suelo, tratando de evitar desangrarse, se inca y el azul se pone enfrente de él; de repente el Centinela saca un arma y dispara, saliendo una bola de energía, el azul lo esquiva exitosamente y entierra toda la katana el el pecho, perforando su armadura y atravesándole el corazón, muriendo instantáneamente.

El azul saca su katana y deja caer el cuerpo al suelo, luego empezaron a llegar mas guacamayos azules, y una guacamaya roja escarlata conocida; se dirigen a donde se encontraba Blu, quien estaba demasiado grave por las lesiones, haciendo un círculo alrededor de él. Parece que el azul es el líder, y Blu con miedo, trata de taparse y acurrucarse, pensando en lo peor... pero lo escuchó hablar...

—... ¡No te preocupes... no te haré daño!... vine a ayudarte... ¡confía en mí, amigo mio!... tu me ayudastes y me salvastes, me llevastes a la clínica, y eso es lo poco que puedo hacer... te debo mucho...

Pero Blu empezó a perder el conocimiento, pero antes, susurró unas palabras...

— ¿Nni...Nigel?... E...es...es imposible... —dejando caer su cabeza al suelo inconsiente...


End file.
